


Chrollo's Favorite Spider

by windowsmaker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Wrestling, shalnark and phinks are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Chrollo has never really had issues with understanding his feelings, until he met you that is. He seemed to take notice if you more, his eyes would fall on you in a filled room without even realizing it. He thought it was because he knew you had great potential, thought it was because he could feel how strong you'd become in the future. And then he realizes that he's wrong. The reason he notices you more is due to the fact that he has feelings for you, a crush.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY IF CHROLLO IS OUT OF CHARACTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF HE IS

Chrollo had noticed you, noticed you more than he had the other Troupe members. Granted, he didn’t pay any attention to it at first. He honestly thought it was because he sensed more potential from you, but he soon realized that in fact, he noticed you more because the big boss had developed feelings for you. He wasn’t embarrassed by it, and he didn’t attempt to hide it, though he didn’t put it on full blast either. Chrollo was smart enough to know you liked him as well, though he wasn’t sure if it were on the same caliber as his feelings. 

Something inside of him switched, and caused him to believe that he had to tell you today. He wasn’t sure why he felt the sudden surge to tell you how he felt or to ask if you felt the same, perhaps it was due to the fact that maybe, just maybe you had eyes for another member- though if you did, he wouldn’t interfere. 

He walked with a look of determination in his eyes as he sought you out, only to have his eyes land on you and watch as Hisoka asked you for help. 

“Do you think you’d be able to help me with something?” He asks, and Chrollo is instantly eavesdropping. 

“What do you need, Hisoka?” You asked him, polite as usual. 

“Could you help me with my makeup? I wanted to try something new and I figured you’d be the best person to ask in the Troupe.” For once, Hisoka seems embarrassed which causes you to let out a small chuckle- which is music to Chrollos ears. 

“Of course, I’d love to! I was hoping you would ask me that at some point, honestly.” Now its Hisoka’s turn to laugh as the two of them work on leaving the room. 

Chrollo sighs defetadley as he goes back to his room, but he’s not any less discouraged. Just because Hisoka got to you before he did didn’t mean anything to him, other than that he just has a longer time to think about what he wants to say. He wasn’t the best with his emotions, so in a sense he thanked Hisoka for the delay. He wasn’t sure how long he was in his room, practicing to himself in his mirror on what word choice would be the best, so he decided he’d try looking for you again.

He found you with ease, as you were talking with Shalnark only a few feet down the hall. 

“I’ve already asked Shizuku, Franklin, and Machi, but they all turned me down.” He chuckles, a hand at the back of his neck.

“Shal. You know I love playing cards with you.” You grin at him and Chrollo feels his heart tighten. 

“I take it that's a yes?” Shalnarks lips turn into a smile as you nod, and Chrollo watches as you two race down the hall to Shalnarks room. 

“Dammit.” Chrollo curses under his breath as he goes to step into his room once again. 

Chrollo isn’t upset with you for agreeing to do things with the other members, you don’t know he wants to confess his feelings. Granted, Chrollo _could_ use his position as boss to pull you away, but he also knows that it’s really not _that_ important for you to know. Hell, there's a chance you might not even feel the same and he’d just make a fool of himself. Chrollo thinks about using the stolen fortune telling to read if you’d accept him, but he quickly dismisses it as he’d rather find out himself. 

A knock on his door starles Chrollo and brings him out of his thoughts as he stands and opens the door. When the door opens, it reveals you standing there, a sheepish smile on your face. 

“Hey Boss, I have a question.” You ask him, eyes locked on his. 

“What is it?” He wishes you’d call him by his name. 

“Is there a way we could order pizza for dinner?” He already knows you’re not the one asking him. 

“Did Phinks put you up to this?” He asks, he’s not upset- no, he finds it funny. 

“What? No!” You shake your head, attempting to lie. 

“Are you perhaps lying to me?” He’s teasing you now, though it’s not something you realize. 

“I would never lie to you, Boss!” You’re flustered and Chrollo almost calls you cute. 

“Tell Phinks he can order it if he wants, he has to get it but I’ll pay.” Chrollo fights a smile as he looks at you, confused yet relieved that you didn’t get bitched at for lying. 

“How’d you know Phinks put me up to this?” You ask, too intrigued to not do so. 

“Phinks knows why.” He states, as if that helps you understand it any better. 

You take that as your sign to leave and walk down the hall, once you’re out of Chrollo's sight you’re sprinting down the hall to Shalnarks room where the two of them are waiting. Slamming open the door you manage to trip over Shalnark, falling over him and on the floor next to Phinks. 

“He says he’ll pay! You just have to get it and order it.” You stick your tongue out at Phinks teasingly.   
“He knew Pinks put you up to it, didn’t he?” Shalnark asks as you situate yourself so you aren’t laying haphazardly on top of him. 

“Yea, which-” You’re cut short by a victorious yell from Shalnark, who punches the air. 

“You owe me Phinks, I was right!” Of course the two of them had placed a bet on it. 

“Aw dammit, why’d you have to tell Shalnark yes?” Phinks whines as he pulls out his wallet and hands Shalnark some Jeni. 

The three of you continue horsing around in Shalnarks room, switching from play card games to telling jokes to now wrestling on the hard floors. Currently, you’ve got Shalnark pinned to the floor as Phinks cheers you on, hoping to god he gets to make his money back since he and Shalnark devised yet _another_ bet. Phinks bet that you could beat Shalnark, and Shalnark bet that he could beat you. So far, you were winning. 

Shalnark shifts his weight and flips the two of you over, causing Phinks to groan. You struggle underneath him as you attempt to flip him, cursing under your breath. Shalnark laughs at your attempts, dropping his guard the slightest bit for you to flip him once again. He hits the ground with a thud, and Phinks claps. 

A knock on the door stops the three of you from continuing as you watch the doorknob begin to slowly turn to reveal Chrollo. 

“Why is there so much noise coming from- oh.” Chrollo stops as he looks at the scene before him, doing his best to not laugh. 

“Hi Boss.” Shalnark says simply, taking your moment of distraction to flip you over once again. 

“Shit!” You yelp as you hit the floor, covering your mouth immediately afterwards. 

“I meant ‘hi Boss’...” You attempt to get out of Shalnarks vice grip, because god the way Chrollo is looking at you is beyond _embarrassing_.

“Hi Boss.” Phinks covers his laugh with a cough, as he watches the scene before him.

“Sorry for interrupting your fun,” Chrollo begins, a hint of a smile on his face. “I just wanted to see if Phinks may have been in here so I could give him the money.” He steps awkwardly over you and Shalnark to hand Phinks some Jeni. 

“I’ll be going now.” Chrollo bids goodbye, closing the door behind him and doing his best not to laugh. 

Chrollo was hoping he’d find you in there, just so he could steal you away for a moment. Seeing the predicament you were in made him think twice of that, and he already knew the other two had a bet on it. Chrollo took it as a sign that maybe, just maybe it wasn’t the time for him to tell you how he felt. 

As he walked down the hall, he was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of Phinks racing down the hall, Shalnark running behind him. Chrollo figures Phinks didn’t hold up on his end of the bet, or they’ve started another. Soon enough you come from behind Chrollo and stand next to him. 

“I’m surprised you put up with them half as much as you do, Boss.” You laugh, watching as Shalnark ends up tackling Phinks to the floor. 

“I’m surprised too.” He admits, turning his body to look at you. 

“Hey, Boss-” Chrollo puts a finger to your lips before you can continue talking. 

“Call me Chrollo when we’re together?” He asks, and he can feel his heartbeat speed up. He shouldn’t be nervous right now, he’s a murderer for fucks sake. 

“Huh? Okay.” He’s unable to read the emotions on your face, and once again he’s wishing to hear you say his name. 

“Can I tell you something?” He takes a glance towards where Phinks and Shalnark had been wrestling, noticing they’ve since vanished. 

“If you deem me worthy of it… Chrollo.” You joke, and he already _loves_ the way his name falls from your lips. 

“When I first had met you, you had potential. You still have potential, don’t get any ideas. The thing is, I noticed you more than any of the other members.” Chrollo pauses as he searches your eyes, trying to see if there's any sign you already understand what he’s saying. 

“I thought I noticed you more because I knew you had potential, so I never thought much of it. But one day I had realized, the reason I noticed you so much more is because the feeling I have for you.” He watches as your face flushes pink, and he takes it as a sign to continue. 

“I have _feelings_ for you. Romantic ones, as one would say. A crush on you, in simpler words.” He feels the weight on his shoulders lift, only to drop back down even harder as he waits for you to speak. 

“I’m not expecting you to reciprocate, but part of me feels like you do. I understand if I’m reading you incor-” Chrollo’s cut short by the feeling of your lips on his, catching him mid sentence. Your arms reach up and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

Chrollo’s eyes widen for a second before he closes them and falls into the kiss, falling into rhythm with you. Your lips are soft, softer than anything he’s ever felt. You feel like heaven, and Chrollo can’t believe that this is happening. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you flush against him as the two of you kiss, not a care in the world. Until the _snap!_ of a phone echoes down the hall. 

“Called it, Phinks.” Shalnark snickers to his friend as the two of them race down the hall to avoid the Boss’ wrath. 

“Oh my god.” You can’t help but laugh, of course Shalnark had in some way anticipated this. 

“I’ll deal with them later,” Chrollo laughs, shaking his head. “For now, I’ve got something much more important to take care of.” His strong arms are lifting you into the air as he picks you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he does so. 

Chrollo kisses you first this time, his lips soft against yours and you can't help but thank whatever god is watching over you. It’s passionate, electric even. You’d think he was using nen on his lips because _god_ how can one person kiss _so_ good? You feel as though you’re floating, on Cloud 9 as your lips stay locked on Chrollos. 

“Chrollo, I’m sure you noticed but I like you too.” You say as you pull away from the kiss, taking fresh air into your lungs. 

“I didn’t tell you this, but you’re my _favorite_ spider.” The pink tint on his face is such a comforting sight, and you can’t help the way your heart squeezes when you look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the Troupe hideout was always a rude awakening. No matter how many blankets you bundled up in, it seemed like it was just _destined_ to be cold. Though, this morning was different. You awoke, and for once you were _warm_. A heavy weight was draped across you, and it was then you realized why it was so warm. 

You’re nuzzled into Chrollo’s chest, one of his arms draped across your waist pulling you flush against him. You can’t help the heat that rises to your face as you realize that you’re quite literally cuddling with the leader of the Phantom Troupe. None other than Chrollo Lucilfer. Your heart swells as you remember the kiss the night before, remember his confession. He had asked if you could be his and if he could be yours. 

If you were to be honest, this felt like a dream. Not only had Chrollo told you he had feelings for you, you’d _kissed_ him, and now you were cuddling with him in his bed. None of it felt real, but god you were happy it was. You can’t fight the smile that makes its way onto your face as you think about how lucky you are. 

Chrollo moves against you, removing you from your thoughts as he wakes up. He pushes himself away from you, only to look at you with a soft smile on his face. 

“Good morning.” His voice is deeper, raspier and you feel yourself melt. 

“Good morning, Chrollo.” You smile at him, part of you still not believing that this _isn’t_ a dream. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, a hand coming up to cup your cheek.

“For once I actually feel rested.” His thumb rubs gentle circles on your skin and you almost feel like you could fall back asleep. 

“I feel the same.” Chrollo chuckles, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

The two of you fall into a comfortable silence, choosing to listen to each other's soft breathing and gentle heartbeats. Chrollo’s hand on your cheek slides down to your jaw, gently lifting your face up to look at him. His lips catch yours in a kiss full of love, a kiss full of care and emotion. It’s soft, electric and it makes you melt into his touch more than you already have. Your heart swells as you realize that you’re most likely the only member in the Troupe to have seen this side of him, and it makes you giddy. 

He pulls away from the kiss to smile softly at you, his hands still cupping your face. 

“I love you.” He says, the words falling from between his lips with such a fondness in his eyes that makes you feel as though you’re going to cry. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
